


Get Out!

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, jerza - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jersa fluff request with a realistic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out!

2# AU: Futuristic Pairing: Jerza Genere: ?? Requested by: Anon

Since the beginning of the new age, Erza had been with a small group known as   
'The Fairies'   
Slowly she had watched her friends die off, fighting for there lives.  
They fought with honor in there hearts...  
She sobbed alone as she was again without people to love, people to care for-

People to die fighting for....

What was she supposed to do? Without her friends she was nothing..  
She had nothing...  
Her head turned at hearing footsteps, expecting to meet her demise, but only saw this... This gentle smile...  
He had handsome features, a tattoo going over one of his eyes, and almost..  
Sparkling blue hair..  
It took her a moment to process that he was actually saying something to her, glancing at the hand she was given, looking back to him she smiled gratefully as she took it.

Ever since taking that hand, she hasn't regretted a thing.  
They traveled across the vast lands of Fiore in search of freedom from this oppressing war they faced.  
Along the way, making new friends, but regardless...  
Regardless of how many friends she made, she'd never forget there honorable sacrifices, the lives they sacrificed to save her.  
Throwing her life away, would be like slapping them in the face.

They stepped through the snowy mountains together, the snow crunching beneath there feet as Erik let out another exasperated sigh-

"How much further is this dammed camp we were told about? Com'on..."

He grumbled.  
Only causing Macbeth to sigh and roll his eyes as Richard went off again about love-

"Don't worry Erik! With the love of our comrades we'll make it through anything~"

He gleamed cheerfully, everyone groaning except for Erza and Jellal.  
Those two only smiled. 

The rest of the walk was done in mostly silence, excusing the frustrated sighs of Erik, and a few grunts from Sawyer.

It was getting dark and they decided to stop, setting up camp they split up into groups-

Sawyer and Richard in one tent.  
Erik and Macbeth in another.  
Sorano demanded her own, forcing Jellal and Erza to share one.

They didn't really fight it, Jellal merely shook his head as Erza shrugged, indifferent about her forced situation.

As camp was finally set up and they all settled into there tents, snuggling closely to there blankets in the frigid weather of Mt. Hakobe.

Unconsciously Erza pulled herself closer to Jellal.  
His eyes went wide feeling the slim yet strong arms wrap around his waist, feeling her cold nose in his neck.  
He smiled softly, placing his larger hand over her smaller one.  
The scarlet haired women smiled into his back, soon falling asleep.

As morning came Erik and Macbeth were the first to rise, deciding to start a fire.  
Soon came Sawyer, Richard, and Sorano.  
The white haired women questioned where Erza and Jellal were, Erik grunted, kindling the fire as Macbeth merely pointed to there tent.  
She grinned, walking over slowly and peeked, snickering softly at the sight.

Apparently during the night Erza had loosened her arms enough for Jellal to move, allowing him to roll over embrace her.

Sorano closed the tent flap gently, turning back to the men who all had questioning looks on there faces.  
She beckoned them with finger.  
Soon they all sighed, moving to get up and see what she was seeing.  
Macbeth rolled his eyes, Sawyer scoffed muttering something about him being 'Lucky'. Erik grinned, already preparing his sarcastic comment as Richard's eyes sparkled, complimenting the new found couple.

Jellal stirred in his sleep, rubbing his eyes he looked to the four other members of his group, blinking a few times before a blush rose to his cheeks-

"Q-Quit looking! Get out before you disturb Erza!"

He whispered, picking up one of his boots as he threw it at the open flap, the others dodging it as they snickered, going back to there fire.  
Erza stirred, looking up at Jella who looked exasperated, blinking a few times-

"Jellal... What happened?"

She mumbled sleepily, yawning.  
He quickly glanced down at her, groaning-

"The others were peeking in our tent, I told them to leave as to not disturb you. Looks like that didn't work..."

He sighed, moving to sit up but was pulled back down letting out a grunt-

"A little longer..."

She grumbled, nuzzling his chest as her arms tightened around him.  
A blush rose to mans cheeks once more, holding her gently, as if she would break if he held her to firmly, stroking her long scarlet hair.

They laid there for quite awhile in silence, feeling Erza's heart beat slow down he slipped out of the embrace, slipping his boots and walking out into the less frigid climate than last night.  
He was welcomed with many grins, stares, and snickering.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, sighing-

"Would you four cut it out already? She was cold..."

He grumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he pouted, sitting by the fire.

No one talked but he could feel all of there stares on him-

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST CUT IT OUT!"

He shouted, causing all of them to burst into laughter, even Macbeth.  
Erza peeked out of the tent, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw them laughing, having a good time as they poked fun at Jellal.  
It had been a very long time since she had seen or even heard such sincere laughter.

It was comforting, and sent a shiver up her spine like no cold could.

She had found a new family... And she was happy.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
